My Sweet Sweet Halloween
by ChibiRussia
Summary: M rated for later chapters. My OCxEngland. I'm not good at writing a summary, but this is halloween related. And the chapters will be different lenght every time, due on how I'm feeling at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

I was walking along the dark street that went threw the block were I used to live. Used to live. I hadn't lived there for quite some time. Haven't in three years actually. But I always walked threw it, along the street every year, when the night came. The night, when it was time for halloween. I simply loved halloween. Halloween was the thing I waited the most, and I was already waiting for it, when the last one had ended.  
>And now it was time for halloween again. Cold chils went along my spine, because I was excited. I wasn't scared. Oh no. Not scared at all. A small hint of a grin played on my lips, as I walked towards my destination, and I was getting really close to it. I would have wanted to run there, but I controlled myself. Because, if I would run, I would be there too early, and I would have to wait for the people to come, and I don't like waiting.<br>So I walked the whole way, even though my legs wanted to run. But then I gave up, and sarted jogging, but not running, and I was soon at my destination. I walked next to a really old, iron fence, put my arms on it, and my head on them, and leaned against the fence, which made a complaint, as it was really old, and might not stand any weight after some time. But I ignored it, and smiled at the creepy sound it did. I closed my eyes for a moment, breathed the night air into my lungs deeply, and exhaled slowly. Then I opened my eyes, and smiled wider at the sight I saw. Behind the fence, there was a graveyard. Very old graveyard. Many gravestones standing next to each other, filling the area with boring grey color of stone, and it continued very far. The graveyard was huge, and no one really knew how many people there were burried, or who there was burried, because no one had kept a record of it. So it was a mystery, and I wanted to know the answer to that mystery. Although, I almost never tried to find out who were burried there. It was more fun not to know. And besides, the writing in the stones were too hard to understant, since they were almost gone due time. There were also few trees in the area, which just added the effect of horror and creepyness, as they were leafless, and dry. Formed in a strange way, that normal trees should not. And always. Always, there was that fog. That creepy, just right fog, to warn people not to come into the graveyard. The graveyard was like that every day of the year, and it didn't matter was it day or night. It was still creepy, and no one really wanted to go there. Even when it was winter, and snow landed on the ground, and on the gravestones, it kept the horror mood on. No matter what.  
>But all that just made me want to go more eagerly to the graveyard, and I did so every year. Especially when it was halloween. It was a must see place for me every single year. The graveyard gave me chills, and I loved that.<p>

I was there for a moment, until I couldn't wait any longer, but I jumped over the fence (eventhough there was a gate, but I found it boring to use), and started walking threw the graveyard. The fog surrounded me, and I could almost feel how it touched the skin of my bare hands. Oh, how I loved that feeling. I kept walking, until I saw a little shed, that was used to store tools, but now it was unused, and it could collaps one day. Well... Not exactly unused. I used it every halloween, but I wans't really goos to fix things, especially when it was about a whole shed, so I really didn't do anything about it. And in a way I didn't want to, because if someone would fix it, it wouldn't be so scary anymore, and it would ruin my day for sure.  
>I went inside the shed. There were really old tools, and most of them had a thich layer of rust on them. Then there was a table. Middle of the shed, there was a table large enough, so I could sit on it without any problems. So I sat on it, took a comfortable position, and closed my eyes slowly. I took an ipod from my pocket, but the earplucks in my ears, but I didn't put anything playing yet. It wasn't time for that yet. I lifted one hand, and straightened it in front of me. I took a really deep breath, really slowly, and as I exhaled, the shadows in the shed started to move. I smiled at that, as I could feel the shadows moving under my controll. I took the ipod into my free hand, ready for making it play something. I moved my other hand, which controlled the shadows, and sent them to be connected to the other shadows of the graveyard, and they could feel the whole graveyard in me. I was always surprised at how huge the graveyard was, and I was surpirsed again, as I didn't really rememer it being so huge, as it was. But my smile just got slightly wider.<br>Then I felt how the front gate of the graveyard was opened, and two persons walked in. A boy, and a girl. The girl tightly holding the boys left arm. I chuckled. _Lovers. They were usually the most easiest prey_. Then there came more people. More young people. I chuckled again. _This night will be fun~_ Then I put the ipod play a song, and put it on the table next to me calmly. The song was **This is halloween**, the version of **Marilyn Manson**. Then I also lifted my, now free, other hand next to the other. I grinned. Then I began to move my hands around almost gracefully, as I controlled every little and big shadow in the graveyard.  
>I heard a scream, and I grinned wider. I was scaring the hell out of the people who were stupid enough to come into the graveyard. That was what I did every year. Every halloween. And I enjoyed it. Very much. No one knew about my ability of controlling shadows. Well no one would really believe me now, would they? Maybe I would've tried to tell my friends, if I would have any. Yeah. I didn't have any friends. But I really didn't need any. I've been fine without friends, and now it would just feel weird if I would suddenly get a friend. In school, I was know as "the halloween creep". Sure, I loved halloween, but others thought that I sometimes took it a bit too far. I didn't think so. I also wear black every day. Black was the main color everyday really. But I added green, red, white and purple sometimes, but black was the color I wear the most. I enjoyed scaring everyone, and anything. If I could make someone scream for fear, I was happy.<br>I heard more screams. Even from the boys that were there. I grinned very widely, and sang along the song I was listening, and the rythm of the music, became also the rythm I did things with the shadows. It was fun. Fun to scare people that were stupid enough. Almost everyone ran away from the graveyard, expect two persons. I could feel that. I tilted my head in slight confusion. I kept moving the shadows. One of them was scared as hell, and was almost jumping to the others lap, so the mean, scary shadows would go away. But the other one didn't even flinch, but was annoyed how the other was scared so easily. The one who wasn't scared started walking threw the graveyard, and was soon heading towards the shed where I was in. But I didn't panic. I kept moving the shadows like nothing was wrong, and because of that, the person actually hesitated for a moment about moving closer to the shed. Maybe the person thought that maybe I wasn't in the shed, but somewhere else, because the shadows were still moving in the same way as before. But the person eventually took slow steps towards the shed, and carefully opens the door, but the person found no one. I had already gone out of a window. The person saw the open window, and cursed slightly, and quietly, and went back outside looking around.  
>I had moved on the roof of the shed, and I was looking at the person. It was a young man, but his clothes... Oh well, it was halloween so I shouldn't be thinking about it. He was wearing blue suit, and it looked like it was straight from the victorian era from England. He had a hat, and a cain and everything, and the costume was really well made. The man had a blond, short, slightly messy hair, and... Really thich eyebrows? Yes. Really thich eyebrows. The man was really good looking actually. Slim body and good posture. <em>He's a dream...<em> Then there were those striking green eyes, that were looking right at me. _Wait... At me..? Shit!_ We were looking at each other quite some time. He couldn't see me proberly, because I was wearing a black hoodie, and the hood was covering the upper part of my face, so the man only saw my mouth, and my nose slightly. I looked at him. He actually looked like he came straight from London or something. How could I say it..? He looked... Very British. Then the other person came running and screaming, grabing the Brit tightly from the arm.

"Lets go home Iggy! I don't like to be here man!" The scared one almost shouted, and I couldn't help but to grin slightly.

"Don't call me that, you git!" Now hearing that, made me be really sure that the not scared one was a Brit. "My name is Arthur! Art!Hur! Arthur!"

"Okay!Okay! Lets just get the hell out of here man!"

"Not now that I found the person who is doing this!" Now I was tilting my head out of confusion again. _They were looking for me..? Why?_ I stood up (as I was sitting on the roof first) slowly, making Arthur to look at me again. "Don't you go anywhere!" Small grin was playing on my lips again. _How did they know that I was the one doing this..? Well grining isn't going to help me get them think otherwise, you jerk! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

For some reason, I began humming almost happily, a bit creepily, and I was moving the shadows around a bit. The one who was scared, shook terribly, and that made me grin.

"He's damn creepy man! You actually want to capture him!" I tilted my head slightly more, again in confusion. 'They wanted to capture me..? For what reason! And... "he"? I'm not a he! But wait... If they figure out that I'm a girl, they would find me easier, if they would try to find me during the day. So I wont let them find out~' I chuckled slightly to the thought. Sure, I was sometimes mistaken as a boy, if I hadn't a skirt, or some other more femine clothing on me, since... I was flat chested. I was wearing now that black hoodie, and slightly baggy, black jeans, and black sneakers. My long hair was hidden inside the hood of the hoodie.  
>Arthur was still looking at me, and almost seemed like he didn't care about the shouts that came from the other.<p>

"What's your name?" He asked me, and I was slightly surprised. 'He was actually asking my name..? If they were to capture me, why did he ask my name, rather than attack me right away..?' I didn't answer. "Do you understant me?" I only nodded slightly, and I was surprised that Arthur actually saw me nodding. "Then why won't you answer me? As you already heard, my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. And this git here..." He nodded towards the other one with his head, without taking his gaze from me. "Is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. So wouldn't you tell us your name?" I actually thought about it, and Arthur seemed to almost understant that I was thinking about it, and gave me time. But then I grinned slightly, and shook my head. I wouldn't tell them my name, if they wanted to capture me. It would be just mad to tell. Arthur sighed. "Bloody hard one, are you now..?" I chuckled at the words Arthur used. I took a step forward, and Arthur seemed to tense a bit, like ready, if I would attack them. 'What makes him think that I would attack them..?' I shrugged the thought away, and jumped, and I could see how Arthur tensed slightly more, but was still relaxed enough, so he would be able move quickly. Then I saw that he made a slight surprised face, as I only jumped really high, higher than normal human, and landed behind them. Arthur turned to look at me, and I looked at him, and I was glad that he still couldn't see my face, and couldn't actually anymore at all. While in the air, I had closed my hoodie completely. My hoodie was that kind, that it could be closed so much, that it hid my face completely, and it also blocked my eyes from seeing anything, but I could feel with the shadows my surroundings, so I never hit anything when I moved, and I could actually "look" at where a noise came from.  
>I looked at Arthur for a moment, unti I turned quickly, and went to the shadows, but before I could completely go, Arthur did something I really didn't expect him to do.<p>

"Oh, no you don't!" He shouted, and from his cane, there came a sword, that shone in the moon light, and he was attacking me. And he was fast enough. 'I never thought that I would have to use the shadows like this, but good thing that I was prepared.' As Arthurs sword went threw my body, my body turned black, and turned into shadows. I had used a replacement, that I had made from a shadow. It had worked to fool Arthur, but I wasn't sure would it work again.  
>Arthur stood there for a moment, a bit surprised face again, and quickly began to look around. Trying to find out where I really was. But I was hiding in the shadows. The shadows prevented Arthur from seeing where I was. I was looking at him, and I tilted my head, because I was curious why was he after me. I couldn't think of any reason.<p>

"Come out!" Arthur was getting impatient. I actually thought about if I would show myself, and talk to him, and ask why is he after me, but then I thought about the risks.

"Alfred! Don't just stand there! Help me find him!"

"But..."

"No buts, you git!"

"F-fine..." Alfred mumbled, and started helping Arthur in finding me, but he was scared, I could see that. 'Maybe...' I grinned, and moved so that either Arthur or Alfred would notice. I moved really close to Alfred, and when he looked at my direction, I showed myself right in front of Alfred, and that made Alfred scream like a little girl, and I laughed at that.

"!" Alfred ran to Arthur, and grabbed the mans arm tightly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!"

"H-h-h-h-h-he!" Alfred pointed at me, and I was still laughing, and I soon stopped, but my grin was still there, even though the two couldn't see it. Then I realised something, and Arthur said it out loud for me.

"Your voice... Are you... A girl!"

"A gril...?" Alfred said, looked first at Arthur, and then me. I sighed, and opened the hood of my hoodie, and let it drop on my shoulders. I pulled my long, orange hair out of my hoodie, and let it fall on its own. I looked into Arthurs eyes, with mine, which were almost as green as Arthurs, but mine were more lighter color. I still had a slight grin playing on my lips.  
>The two stared at me. Alfred in disbelieve, and also did Arthur, but Arthurs face changed quickly into thinking one. He looked at me from head to toe, and that was actually a bit uncomfortable for me, but I didn't show it.<p>

"What's your name?" He asked the second time in that night. I said nothing, and I could see that he was getting really impatient, so I sighed, and tried to think of a way to tell him something about me, but I wasn't sure how to do it. I looked around, and saw a tree near by, and then I smiled a bit, as I could think of something, even though it wasn't the smartest thing for sure. I took a knife out of my hoodie, which made Arthur and Alfred to tense a bit. I rolled my eyes, and went to the tree, and started writing, so to speak, on it. I made the letters with my knife very clearly, and when I was done, I backed away quite a lot. I looked at Arthur, and pointed at the tree. He didn't do anything right away, but then walked to the tree, his eyes looking at me the whole time, until he was close enough, so he could read the thing I wrote on the tree, and he raised his eyebrow.

"I can't talk." Was the text on the tree, very clearly.

"You can't talk..?" Arthur asked, slight confusion in his voice, and looked at me again. I only nodded. "But how is that possible?" I shruged as a answer. I really didn't know why I couldn't talk, I just couldn't. "But you can laugh..." 'Damn it... I forgot...' I sighed again. I didn't want to move close to Arthur, for obivious reasons, so I took the kinfe into hold with one of the shadows, and moved it to "write" again, and Arthur watched right next to it.

"I can make a voice. Laugh, shout and such. But I can't form words." I wrote, and moved the knife away, and Arthur read.

"I see... But I still think it's really... Odd..." Arthur said with a bit thinking voice, and I rolled my eyes. 'Well shit! You think I don't think so!' I sighed once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I sighed. I had to do it again. Put my black, short wig on, and also violet contacs. I was always stared at school and outside my home, because I had a orange hair, and so light green eyes, that I really stood out, and I didn't like it. So I've been hiding my real appearence for years now, and I don't regret it. I put the wig on as well as possible, so it wouldn't fall off, and would stay on, even if someone would pull it a bit. I put on the contacs, and a white hoodie, and black jeans. I checked my school bag, and then left to school. I had taken a sandwich with me, and ate it as I walked towards the school. I actually liked school, but the people there made me feel uncomfortable, and that's why I sometimes skipped classes.  
>As I was really close to the school, I pushed the following shadows away from me. I didn't want much attention, or really any at all. But somehow... I always did. I was sometimes beaten up after school, and they didn't even tell me why they beat me up so often. It didn't make any sence in my head. I had done nothing... Much. Only stole their money sometimes, and annoyed them on purpose... And I sometimes said things about them that made them really embarrassed, and angry towards me. And I had said those things when everyone were around. But really... Did they have to beat me up so much? Once my shoulder got out of place, and I didn't come to school because of that, because I didn't want to go to the hospital. I put it myself back inplace.<br>I went to my first class, and it soon started. Math. I loved math. It was my favorite subject in school, and all that I had from math tests, were A's.  
>The day went normally really, but when it was time for my English class... The teacher didn't come in time. Actually a bit late, but the man that came into the class wasn't the teacher that should be teaching English. No. The man got everyones attention, and looked slightly pleased that everyone was quiet. We were one of the best classes in the school.<p>

"Good afternoon, everyone. I am sorry to say, but your English teacher has fell ill, and we are not sure when she will be able to come back to work. Therefor, I am here. I'll be teaching English to you, untill she can come back here." I looked at the man, and I only reacted in my mind for who he was. I knew him. I knew him alright. The man turned to write his name to the blackboard.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. I hope we can get along." I didn't give any signs that I was slightly nervous. _What if he finds out..?_ I pushed the thought away, and concentrated on the class. I glanced quickly at the clock in the class for few times, and when it finally rang, I was the first person to leave the class. It wasn't because of Arthur, but because I really didn't want to get beaten up today.  
>As I walked quite fastly, I tought about the last night. I was somehow able to run away from Arthur and Alfred, and I could go to my home without worrying that they had followed me and seen where I live. I was too fast for them, even though Arthur was really fast too. Almost as fast as I was, which wasn't normal, since I could run faster than normal humans. But I could hide in my shadows, and so got away.<br>And so now I was walking fast towards the exit of the school, almost jogging. But just when I was reaching the door, and strong hand grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me away from the door.

"Where do you think you're going~?" That voice. I belonged to one of the bad trio in the school. Gilbert. He dragged me somewhere, and tried to get away, but he had a firm grib. After a while of dragging me, he threw me against a wall. And hard. I lost the air from my lungs for a second, and I coughed few times, trying to get the air back into my lungs.

"Well, mon cheri~" _Oh no..._ A boy grabbed my chin, and tilted it up to meet his eyes. _Francis. _ "Did you really think that you would get away~?" I kept my face blank. Not showing my real emotions. I never showed my real emotions, and I was really good at hiding them. I said nothing. "Hmp..." Was all he said, before releasing my chin, and stepped back a bit, and before I knew it, Gilbert punched my stomach, and I lost my air again for a second. I hold my stomach, and crouched down, shutting my eyes shut. I stopped my tears from falling. I didn't want them to see me cry. Then Gilbert kicked my head, and my mind went blank for a moment, as I lied now on the floor, coughing a bit, and tried to sit up, but I was stopped by Gilbert, who was now kicking my stomach.  
>Soon I couughed out some blood, and still Gilbert didn't stop at that, but he kept at it, letting all of his anger on me. Somehow I was able to hold back the tears the whole time. Then the kicking suddenly stopped.<p>

"Hey! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" That voice... It was familiar. _Oh no..._ I recognized it. It belong to Arthur. I could hear the trio starting to run away, but before they could do that, I had something to share with them. I grabed Gilbert's wrist roughly and very tightly, making him wince at the pain. I stood up, and glared at Gilbert. He laughed a bit.

"What are you going to do~? I don't think you c-" Gilbert was cut short, as I punched him to his stomach. I was much stronger than I seemed. When Gilbert had to almost douple over, I moved, and hit my elbow to his head hard, and he lost his consciousness, and fell on the floor. Then I turned to Francis and the other boy, Antonio. Antonio actually came forward, when Francis ran away surprisingly fast. Antonio tried to grab my arm, but I moved away just in time, and then hit his face with my knee, and that alone made him fall on the floor, and loose his consciousness.  
>I wiped my nose, which had some blood coming from it, and then lifted my face to meet Arthur's. He had come quite close, and had actually frozen there when he had seen me beat up the boys.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I wasn't even out of breath. I stood straight, and waited for Arthur's reaction, but he just stood there, and looked at me, and the boys few times back and fort.

"Tsk! Give me detention if you want. I don't care. But at least give them too." I said that, and started walking away calmly, but I was stopped by Arthur grabbing my arm. I stopped, and looked at him, slightly raising an eyebrow at him. "What do you want?"

"Come with me. I need to ask something." He didn't wait for my answer, but almost started dragging me somewhere.

"Hey! Wait a sec! I can walk on my own!" But he didn't listen to me at all, and finally let go, when we were in front of a office door. He opened it, and looked at me, expecting me to go inside. I still had an eyebrow raised at him, but I went inside, and he followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Please, have a seat." I didn't get him. _First he was almost dragging me threw the school, and now he is being nice to me?_

"I prefer to stand." I said calmly. He glanced at me quickly, before sat down himself.

"Very well then." He was silent for a moment, like gathering his thoughts, and tryting to think how to say something. "I want to know, how did you do it."

"Excuse me...?"

"How did you beat those boys so easily? I think that a normal girl would be able to do so."

"Am I hearing that you're trying to imply, that I'm not a normal girl? Or actually, that I'm not a normal human? Is that it?"

"You can think of it like that if you want to." He smiled a bit as he said that.

"Hmp. Well, what if I say that I'm not a normal human?"

"Then this will be interesting."

"So it seems. At least to you. And I don't think you're normal either." I tried to push away the very slightly grin that was creeping to my lips.

"Hmmmm~? What makes you think like that~?" He was smiling wider, and I couldn't hold it, but I chuckled a bit.

"Well let's just say... Oh screw it! I'm tired of this game already, even though it just had started~" After saying that, I took my wig off, and his smile faded, and he stared at me. After a moment of silence, his smile was back.

"And you said you couldn't talk~"

"And I was talking the truth~ I can't talk when I'm using the shadows~ I don't know why that is, but it just is~"

"And you have contacs as well~?"

"That is correct~ But now I must ask you, why are you after me~?"

"There are... Reasons~"

"Hmmmm~? What reasons, if I may ask~?" I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Firstly, we want to know about you~ There are some others that have powers similiar to yours, and we are interested in them." His tone became a bit more serious as he spoke.  
>"But these others don't really show up, but only when it's halloween, and we don't know why that is so. None of them wanted to come with us, and explain what they are, so we had to capture them. They also talked a language that we had never heard. So simply we just want to know what you are.<br>Secondly, when ever we captured one of your kinds, we found... leads, that always said something about this town here, and about a girl, who has a orange hair, and light green eyes.  
>So that's where I came in. I wanted to come here, and I had to take that bloody git Alfred with me..."<p>

I listened carefully what he said, then there was a silence, as I thought what he said, and I wasn't really smiling anymore.  
>"So you're saying..." I started, and narrowed my eyes a bit as I looked at him.<br>"That you're capturing MY people, just to know about them...?"

"Yes, that is..." He didn't say the centanse to the end, but stopped as he realised what I said. "Wait... YOUR people...?" There was now confusion in his eyes, but also interest, and was looking at me, not smiling anymore.

"Yes. MY people. I guess I should take actions on this, since I was told about this so late, but what can I do... I really can't trust my people, for what they are..." I looked away, and sighed. "Seriously..." I started taking off the contacts from my eyes. "So now we were finally discovered, even though we have been here for..." I just got the contacts off. "Let me think..." I sighed as I tried to remember. "Was it... uh... ummm... Damn it! Has it been for so long that I can't remember correctly!"  
>Arthur stared at me when I was trying to remember. He looked slightly amused, but also interested.<br>"Ah! Now I remember! About 2000 years~!" I said with a smile. His eyes got wider, and there was a silence. He didn't really respond, so I frowned a bit. "What...?"

"It's just... About 2000 years...? It can't be..."

"Yes, it can~ That's just how it is~ Let me think... I think thebegining of this was somewhere around when Samhain came... Yes, I think that was it... Samhain..."

"Samhain...?"

"Yes, Samhain. A ancient Celtic festifal. Although... People call it Halloween these days... And when the Romans, and later Christians came and changed it, we weren't the same either after that..." I sighed. "We still have, though, kept the old language as our own. That was used by Celtics."

"But... But that just sounds like you're..."

"Now..." I interupted him, which he really didn't seem to like. "Now that I've said that, why wouldn't you tell what YOU are. I can sence you're not a normal human." There was a moment of silence, before he sighed, and stood up.

"Maybe I should introduce myself then... It's true that I'm not a normal human. I go with two names. One that I use in public, and another, which I use with others like me." He kept a little pause, like hesitating to say what he really is, but then sighed again, as he realised he really didn't have a choice. "My human name is Arthur Kirkland, but other name... England. United Kingdom."

I looked at him with blank face. "United Kingdom...? A country...?"

"Yes. I'm a country, as is Alfred also."

"And he is...?"

"Alfred F. Jones. America. United States." There was another moment of silence.

"Hmmmm... I see... So I could actually meet you finally..."

"You're... not surprised or anything...?"

"No. I actually knew about that there were people like you, but I haven't never met anyone like you."

"I see. But how come we haven't ever heard about you then...?"

"Because we were hiding. We really don't like anyone to know about us, since they could use us."

"Use you...?"

"Yes, li- Oh... I've said too much... Now, if you would excuse me..." I was about to leave, but found Arthur standing in front of the door, not letting me go. _Wha-When did he...!_

"You're not going anywhere."

"What makes you think so?" He smirked a bit.

"Maybe this." He snapped his fingers, and from the windows, there came Alfred, and also another, really strong looking blond, with blue eyes. Before I could react, I was in a bag of some sorts, but not before I was knocked out.


End file.
